Corazón salvaje
by giovanetta-celeste
Summary: allen viaja con Kanda a españa a buscar la inocencia sin dueño, un inevitable desenlace fatal
1. Chapter 1

Corazón Salvaje...

Capítulo I Reconociendo Sentimientos...

En la Orden Oscura...

-Komui-san, ¿dónde es la nueva misión?- pregunta Allen.

-Falta que llegue alguien más.

-¿Alguien más?

-Si, tu compañero.

-¿No viene Leenale?

-Leenale está en otra misión.

En eso entra Kanda.

-Kanda, te estábamos esperando.

-Komui-san, ¿por qué Kanda?

-Al lugar que van a ir es demasiado inestable física y psicológicamente y Kanda sería un buen apoyo para ti. Todavía no se ha encontrado la inocencia del corazón y estamos en contra del tiempo.

-Con lo mal que nos llevamos, no quisiera quedarme a solas con él.

-¿Dónde es?-pregunta Kanda ignorado olímpicamente a Allen.

-En España.

-Partan ahora mismo, aquí tienen un mapa de la ciudad y buena suerte- le entrega un papel doblado al samurai.

-¿Piensas quedarte todo el día de pie moyashi?- pregunta Kanda.

-Ya voy- se apresura Allen- no me llamo moyashi, mi nombre es Allen.

-Lo ignora nuevamente- se sube al bote para salir de la orden y esperar el tren que los llevara a su nuevo destino.

-Allen sube al bote, con cara de amargado, no querМa estar cerca del samurai, aunque su cuerpo a gritos se lo pedía- sabía que era un imposible, pero su corazón no entendía.

-Kanda con su mirada perdida, no prestaba la mayor atención a su compañero- en el fondo, no le desagradaba su compañía, pero no podía ser de otra forma, en cualquier momento podría morir a manos de uno de los miembros de noé y lo que menos deseaba era atarse a alguien que perdería.

-Aunque eso es algo que no se puede elegir, el corazón nunca pregunta antes de elegir, sólo lo hace.

-Podría morir en esta batalla que llevamos hace mucho, si tan sólo pudiera decírselo... ¿de qué serviría?... tal vez podría vivir unos momentos inolvidables con él y se estaba negando a esa oportunidad por miedo.

En total silencio de ambas partes, ninguna quería sacar a relucir lo que les pasaba por dentro... era como vagar sin rumbo, un vagabundo que ha perdido su norte.

-Llegaron a la estación de trenes, pusieron su equipaje en la parte superior (n/a un compartimento), se sentaron y clavaron sus ojos al mismo tiempo.

-Esto no será nada fácil... con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, las manos sudadas, tenía que viajar con él, ocultando sus sentimientos por razones que creía tener una base... desvió su mirada hacia la ventana- verlo directamente lo acobardaba, sobre todo si estaba sentado frente a frente... sus ojos penetrantes, misteriosos, aceleraba su corazón como nadie... jamás pensó que llegaría querer a alguien con tanta intensidad.

-Moyashi...

-Su voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, volviendo repentinamente la mirada hacia él, quien lo miraba escudriñando su mente.

-No causes problemas- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Lo se- respondió en un susurro- no es que quisiera llamar la atención, simplemente se veía envuelto en cada situación, que se le iba de las manos- volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

Después de esa nula conversación llegó la hora de almorzar.

-Allen como siempre comió bastante.

-Kanda su soba como de costumbre.

-Ninguna palabra, sólo miradas esquivas, fortuitas... su frialdad lo hería como nada, su distancia, eso que no pensaba que acortarba jamás lo lastimaba... estaba sólo a unos pocos pasos, y tan lejos... de repente comenzó a llorar, le dolía el pecho, amar tanto y él no darse cuenta, no se daba cuenta que se estaba muriendo por besarlo, acariciarlo, aunque fuera sólo una vez, aunque fuera sólo un minuto, le dolía que lo ignoraran como él lo estaba haciendo ahora... pero algo cambio...

Sintió una mano que le levantaba el rostro, le borraba el rastro de sus lágrimas... tal vez ya no podría frenar lo que estaba sintiendo, aunque muriera en ese preciso momento... nadie era como el "moyashi" como lo llamaba...

Allen cerró sus ojos, no podía creer que Kanda le estuviera acariciando el rostro, el contacto de su piel, era tal como lo había imaginado... unos centímetros más y podría sentir sus labios...

Reconociendo sentimientos...

continuará...

Capítulo 2 "Peligro Extremo"

-Sintió una presión en sus labios, fríos, dominantes, que lo incitaban a continuar, profundizando. Hace mucho que anhelaba aquel contacto... se rindió a la sensación de placer, emoción... la falta de aire los hizo separarse inevitablemente.

-Kanda...- el peliblanco estaba sonrojado y no sabía qué decir.

-Moyashi...- tenemos que bajarnos- sacó su maleta del compartimento y en total silencio descendió del tren.

-Allen no lograba entender la reacción del samurai. De golpe lo había traído a la realidad. De nuevo la distancia que jamás creyó acortar. De nuevo aquella frialdad que lo hería. Tenía ganas de llorar, una opresión en el pecho, punzante... no había tiempo para pensar. Su ojo anti-akuma se activó, una nueva batalla comenzaba.

-Activó su inocencia y salió a combatir a akumas de nivel 1, liberando a las almas presas; sin embargo, sólo eran un señuelo.

-Kanda peleaba con un akuma de nivel 2, capaz de traspasar las murallas y transformarse e imitar técnicas de su oponente.

-Allen se percató de ello, intentaba abrise camino destruyendo a los akumas que se interponían.

-Kanda-gritó.

-Moyashi, no te acerques-le gritó.

-El akuma disparó de lleno contra Allen y éste por poco logró esquivar el ataque, siendo herido en el brazo. El exorcista disparó su cañón en contra del akuma, pero éste ya había traspasado la muralla, llegando al otro lado, cosa que el samurai aprovechó para acorralarlo y cortarlo en dos con mugen.

-Un dolor de cabeza dejó a Allen indefenso... comenzaba a hacer frío y eso lo debilitaba.

-Kanda volvió la vista hacía el peliblanco y lo encontró arrodillado en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban perdidos, desorientado, en blanco.

-Moyashi, no pierdas el tiempo- guardando a mugen.

-Habían regresado, aquellos recuerdos que había enterrado, su pasado... ese hombre que fue su padre, a quien convirtió en akuma cuando murió, por desesperación, pena, a quien mató con su arma anti-akuma antes de que se apoderara de su cuerpo... Mana.

-Kanda ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia... ¡reacciona moyashi!- lo zarandeó tomándolo por los hombros.

-Mana... Mana... podía escuchar su voz, "porqué me convertiste en esto", "en un demonio", "allen mátame, mátame", una voz que se hacía potente dentro de su cabeza.

-Kanda lo único que atinó a hacer fue abofetear al peliblanco para sacarlo del trance en que se encontraba inmerso... ¡despierta! ¡Allen!

-Esa voz la conocía muy bien... todo se volvió oscuridad, la luna negra, desaparecida, reflejada en el lago... una mujer llorando por él... y Mana muerto en ese callejón... Mana convertido en un maniquí de huesos sin cuerpo propio con el alma atrapada, era un demonio...

-¡NO!- gritaba Allen, no mueras, no por favor, no más... los ojos en blanco... la voluntad perdida.

-Este moyashi está perdiendo la razón, está totalmente descontrolado- el peliblanco activa su inocencia y comienza a destruir todo a su paso...

-Lo estaba perdiendo, no quería atarse a alguien que sabía que no estaría cuando regresara de alguna misión... que su vida está en constante peligro... pero lo quería... ya no podía negarlo... si para salvarlo tendría que luchar con él, no dudaría en hacerlo... no había tiempo para decidir... había llegado el momento que más había temido... tal vez nunca más pueda volver verlo... tal vez nunca más pueda volver a verte... desenfundó a mugen y atacó a Allen.

Peligro Extremo...

Continuará...


	2. corazon salvaje

Capítulo 3 "Cristal Sombreante"

-Algo pasaba por la mente de Allen. Esta sensación, era algo que no deseaba sentir. Estaba haciendo daño, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus deseos, era como si alguien lo estuviera manipulando desde el interior.

-Kanda atacó a Allen con mugen y éste lo esquivó... se desató una batalla campal entre los dos exorcistas.

-Llegó un momento en que el peliblanco parecía haber recuperado el control de su cuerpo, mente... la voz temblorosa, atorada en su garganta, lágrimas que no sabía porqué estaba derramando... cerró sus ojos, y sólo podía ver al samurai cuando lo besó en el tren esa tarde...Kan...da- dice antes de caer al piso.

-El samurai, cansado, toma al exorcista entre sus brazos... este moyashi- lo lleva a una posada cercana.

-La herida del brazo no parecía seria, unas curaciones y unos puntos impidieron que sangraran. Kanda aprovechó de descansar un poco, últimamente estaban de misión a menudo y no dormía lo suficiente... además Allen no tenía buen aspecto.

-Sorprendido de si mismo, comenzó a correr los mechones blancos del chico, su piel había cambiado un poco de color, y se veía más débil de lo normal. Esto lo preocupaba, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar...

-Allen entró en un sueño profundo, había perdido toda emoción, control de si mismo, de su mente, como si estuviera cansado o necesitara una razón poderosa para seguir con esta batalla que se había alargado tanto... algo de pena le quedaba, usó su inocencia para destruir, no para salvar, eso lo hería, así como el samurai cuando lo ignoraba... sus recuerdos mejor guardados se habían puesto en su contra... muchos de la orden sabían sobre Mana, sobre su paso a akuma y su muerte... pero hay algo y es que "lo amaba", se le había olvidado las palabras que él pronunció antes que lo matara... "te amo", era su padre, después de todo. Lo ha acompañado en cada batalla con esa maldición, lo ha acompañado en el dolor que significa ser exorcista.

-Moyashi...

-Recordaba esa voz a la perfección, había herido a Kanda, fue débil.

-Moyashi... yo...

-Esto es como un cristal sombreante... donde luz y oscuridad luchan por permanecer, prevalecer...

-Kan...da- logra pronunciar.

-Yo...

-Lo... siento, no debí involucrarte en esto, estoy bien- abre los ojos y sonrie forzosamente.

-Estás mintiendo.

-Me dejé manipular por un campo destructivo, sobrepasó todas mis barreras mentales, te lastimé- desvía la mirada.

-Es cierto, caíste rápido en la trampa, bajaste la guardia... no lo vuelvas hacer, todavía no hemos encontrado la inocencia, por eso estamos aquí.

-Trataré de no estorbarte.

-No causes más problemas, moyashi.

-No lo haré... sabía que era demasiado bueno para que el samurai lo quisiera... estaba en una nube de fantasía, era necesario regresar a la realidad.

-Pero antes de eso- se acerca hasta el rostro de Allen.

-Allen se sonrojó, estaba nervioso, como en el tren, ¿qué pasa?

-Sin previo aviso, lo besa.

-Allen etrelaza sus brazos por el cuello de Kanda... sencillamente aunque no quiera aceptarlo, lo quería, más de lo que imaginaba, pero tampoco, podía ser capaz de decírselo, estaba atrapado entre sus propias palabras y acciones que eran todo lo contrario.

-Creo que su mayor temor era no volver a sentir esos labios, que una vez probados, no podría dejarlos...

Así pasó toda la noche... sin noticias de akumas o la inocencia...

Al otro día...

-Kanda estaba abrazando a Allen por la cintura, dormidos en la misma cama.

-El ojo anti-akuma de Allen se había activado, demonios estaban cerca, la inocencia, ni rastro.

Kanda desenfundó a mugen y salió a combatir...

Allen que estaba débil, de igual manera activó su inocencia y salió a combatir...

-Por favor Mana, ayudame- dijo en pensamientos.

-Otra batalla, salvar las almas que estaban presas. La herida del brazo de Allen se había abierto, pero esto no lo detendría en el combate, él no podría ser otra cosa que exorcista, aunque perdiera su vida, lo había aceptado.

-Kanda seguía luchando en el otro extremo, pendiente del peliblanco. La última pelea lo había dejado desgastado, mental y físicamente, por lo que era un blanco fácil... no quería perderlo, eso no lo aceptaría.

-Un espejo que estaba en una iglesia, salió volando y se puso frente a Allen.

-El peliblanco le disparó con su cañón y fue regresado... sentía que era absorbido, no era su reflejo que mostraba, sino que una luz amarilla, resplandeciente... como abejas a la miel los akumas rodiaron en un círculo al exorcista... oía una voz que lo llamaba, "destructor del tiempo", cerró los ojos y como una película los recuerdos de cuando llegó a la orden y ese día llenaron su cabeza en un minuto.

Kanda se abrió paso, destruyendo a los demonios que no lo dejaban llegar hasta Allen...

-¡Moyashi, despierta!

-Kan...da- dice.

-El peliblanco pone una mano sobre el cristal y traspasa la capa, como si fuera un telón de teatro, sacando la inocencia que brillaba con todas sus fuerzas. La guarda, pero un golpe lo aturde haciéndolo caer del techo. Rodó hasta llegar al suelo. Toció repetidas veces, derramó sangre, hasta quedar inconsciente.

-El samurai, más que enojado se fue en contra de los demonios a los cuales exterminó en un largo período de tiempo.

-Cansado, llegó hasta Allen, que seguía inconsciente, no daba señales de vida, parecía un muñeco que le habían arrancado el corazón... sólo un charco de sangre cubría la tierra, nuevamente se había descuidado, pero había obtenido la inocencia, demás que podría volver a la orden oscura y ahí podrían tratar mejor al peliblanco.

-Sacando los primeros pasajes que habían, tomó a Allen que seguía durmiendo, al parecer, y se fueron hacia la orden... también necesitaba descansar... e intentar decirle a su dolor de cabeza que lo quería, o sino, podría ser demasiado tarde.

-Como cristal sombreante, que lucha contra el mal, lucha contra sí mismo para no dejarse llevar por el poder que encierra esa inocencia, estaba en una batalla, la cual sólo le pertenecía a él... no podía involucrar a Kanda, no quería lastimarlo nuevamente... quería al menos que él siguiera viviendo, para que pudiera encontrar lo que aún lo mantiene con vida.

continuará...


	3. Lo que te conté mientras dormías

Capítulo 4 "Lo que te conté mientras dormías"...

-El viaje se hizo eterno de vuelta hacia la orden oscura.

-Kande se mantuvo al pendiente el estado de Allen.

-El peliblanco estaba pálido y se veía más agotado de lo normal. En todo el trayecto no abrió los ojos, ni siquiera para comer algo. La inocencia estaba a salvo; sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba.

-Cristal sombreante- dice Allen.

-Moyashi...

-Silencio...

-"Cristal sombreante"- piensa el samurai.

-Llegaron a la estación de trenes y luego a la orden oscura.

-Allen-kun- dice Lenalee.

-Lo voy a dejar en la enfermería- dice el samurai.

-Yo voy por nii-san- corre a la oficina de Komui.

-Nii-san.

-Dime Lenalee.

-Allen-kun.

-¿Allen?, ¿qué pasa?

-Está en la enfermería, necesita tratamiento urgente.

-El samurai había dejado a Allen en una camilla de l enfermería y se marchó... fue un impulso... no lo se.

-Los dos hermanos salieron de la oficina rumbo a la enfermería.

-¿Qué pasó?- dice Komui-san.

-Allen estaba demacrado, sin color, como un muerto en vida... sacaron la inocencia de la chaqueta del exorcista y la llevaron a Hevlaska.

-Era como otro mundo. El cielo rojo, el espejo frente al él, reflejo de si mismo, pequeño, triste.

Tu nombre es un susurro,  
Aterciopelado, viajero errante,  
¿qué ocultas en tus ojos?  
Que tus labios no delatan.

Cristal sombreante,  
Veneno mortal,  
Que nunca pensé,  
Lograra alcanzarte.

-Kanda, en su habitación, sumergido en sus pensamientos, en sus mundanos deseos... ¿por qué dejado pasar tanto tiempo?, ¿por qué no era sincero?

-Moyashi...

Enfermería...

-Nii-san, llevé a Hevlaska la inocencia que trajeron Kanda y Allen, pero hay algo extraño...

-¿Extraño?

-Esa inocencia está absorbiendo los poderes de Allen y si no despierta o reacciona... morirá...- esto último lo dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué se puede hacer?, ¿qué dijo Hevlaska?

-Es una inocencia con la capacidad de provocar un desgaste psicológico importante, sobre todo si el afectado ha pasado por alguna situacón fuerte, te muestra tu lado más vulnerable- dice Lenalee, secándose sus lágrimas.

-Hay que buscar a Kanda... él debe saber cómo romper éste fenómeno.

-Voy a buscarlo.

El samurai seguía en su habitación, como aletargo cuando tocan la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Lenalee.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nii-san quiere platicar contigo.

Ambos caminaron en absoluto silencio, tanto que resultaba incómodo, interminable.

-Kanda es urgente.

-Tiene que ver con el moyashi, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿qué pasó al momento de capturar la inocencia?

-Un espejo se puso frente al moyashi. Él atravesó el cristal y tomó la inocencia y desde ahí no despertó más.

-Y tal vez no lo haga nunca más.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La inocencia lo está destruyendo, si no despierta, si no hay alguna reacción, morirá- concluye el científico.

Eso si que había sido un golpe duro para Kanda. Él se veía mal, pero no pensó lo grave de la situación.

-Ya veo.

-¿Podrías intentar hablar con él?

-¿Hablar?, ¿por qué yo?

-Porqué tú fuiste el último con el cual estuvo.

Mientras Allen...

-Era un niño, estaba con Mana, caminando... siguiendo a su padre, las huellas de su padre. No quería perder su rastro. De pronto estaba en un callejón... Mana estaba en el piso, muriendo y él no podía hacer nada... Mana había fallecido... y él lloraba, no había quien le quitara ese dolor...

-Si quieres puedes hacer que él vuelva, sólo pídelo.

-¿Es cierto?- pregunta inocentemente.

-Si, llama su alma y lo verás.

Gritó y llamó a su padre... su nombre se escribió en ese maniquí y escuchó su voz...

-Padre.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Allen?, me has convertido en un demonio.

-¿Qué?- dice confundido.

-Te maldigo.

-El arma anti-akuma se activó y destruyó liberando el alma de Mana...

-Te amo, hijo.

Pisadas errantes,  
Te llevan por distintos caminos,  
Hay hartos para escoger,  
y sólo uno por seguir.

Kanda entra a la enfermería y se pone al lado de Allen.

-Moyashi... jamás te perdonaré si no regresas, si mueres, sin escuchar lo que tengo que decirte... a ese paso le era difícil hablar o pensar... estaba frente a la persona a quien quería y podría perderlo, la posibilidad o el temor que tuvo se estaba haciendo real, lo podía sentir...

-Creo que debí decir esto antes- prosiguió- era tan difícil decir esas palabras, le costaba, pero si él moría jamás las escucharía, y en el fondo sabía que todo ese tiempo las había esperado.

-Te quiero...

En su sueño, Allen vislumbraba la sombra de un hombre de cabellos largos, no podía ver su rostro, éste le tendía una mano y lo invitaba a seguirlo... y el exorcista de cabellos blancos, lo siguió.

No sabía a donde ir,  
Ni a quien preguntarle,  
Sólo que el dolor,  
que lo estaba matando por dentro,  
no deseaba abandonarlo,  
no quería sentirlo,  
y si esa persona,  
sólo esa persona,  
podría aliviarlo,  
lo seguiría...  
aunque fuera peligroso.

Continuará...


	4. Allen ha

Capítulo V "Allen ha..."

-Allen seguía aquella sombra, no sabía si era bueno o mal. actuaba por mera inercia.

-El paisaje había cambiado. un valle, con grandes árboles, nubes blancas y un sol esplendoroso.

-La sombra siguió su camino y Allen corría tras él.

-Ese cabello, lo conocía, le era familiar, todo en él, le era conocido.

En búsqueda de otro nido,  
lejos de mí,  
lejos de todos.

Te amo y te odio,  
te deseo y te olvido,  
como estás líneas escritas,  
fuiste al cielo,  
y pisaste el infierno,  
caminaste por jardines,  
caminaste entre las llamas,  
congelaste el fuego,  
de mi ardiente corazón,  
no vale el perdón,  
separados seguiremos,  
en el sendero de la vida,  
algún día,  
nuestras manos se unirán,  
para volver a separarse.

-Moyashi... no puedes estar así eternamente.

-La sombra por primera vez se voltea para dejar ver su rostro.

-El peliblanco se quedó pasmado al ver a esa figura delante de sus ojos.

-Kan...da- pronuncia- abre los ojos y la máquina que indica los latidos cardiacos se descontroló por completo.

-Hey, moyashi, responde- Kanda lo zarandeaba.

-Cristal sombreante- dice Allen- la máquina se apaga.

-El samurai se acerca hasta la nariz del albino y comprueba que no respiraba.

-Moyashi, despierta.

-La sombra se acerca hasta Allen y lo abraza... el chico se sorprendió ante tal gesto y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Debes regresar.

-No quiero, ¿qué pasará contigo?

-No veremos.

-No me iré.

-Si te quedas, morirás.

-De todas formas no te importo.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí, lo es.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porqué lo siento. Yo por mucho que te quiera, no logro alcanzarte.

-Ya me tienes, no lo pierdas, no te pierdas.

-No regresaré, aunque me lo pidas tú.

-Sólo te diré esto una vez- yo te amo, Allen- se acerca y estrecha entre sus brazos el delgado cuerpo del exorcista... lo besó dulcemente, probando su sabor y recorriendo cada rincón.

-¿Me amas?

-La sombra desapareció, se convirtió en múltiples pétalos.

-Una convulsión tras otra, los ejercicios de reanimación no funcionaban.

-Regresa- gritaba Allen, pero él no volvía.

-Kanda estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, tratando de controlarse y mantener un poco de cordura ante la situación.

-Dijiste que me amabas, me besaste, me abrazaste y ahora te marchas y me abandonas.

Un espejo aparece delante de Allen.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Tú eres yo.

-No es así.

-Estás en mis dominios, no escaparás.

-¿Escapar?

-Sólo estás huyendo, no lo ves.

-No, mientes.

-Si.

-El paisaje se convirtió en total oscuridad, el exorcista abría y cerraba los ojos y unas tímidas lágrimas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas.

-Dijiste que me amabas, pero me dejaste.

Perdiste tu camino,  
perdiste tu destino,  
soñado por siglos.

Lloras y lloras,  
y me dices que te abandoné,  
si fuiste tú,  
quien no quiso regresar,  
dime...  
¿qué más puedo hacer?  
¿qué más quieres que haga?  
dime...

Moyashi...

-Lo siento Kanda- dice Komui- hemos hecho todo lo posible- pone un pañuelo blanco en el rostro del albino.

-Allen-kun- decía Lenalee llorando.

-¡Kanda!- gritaba Allen, llorando, derrotado, desesperanzado.

-Moyashi- murmuró el samurai acercándose lentamente y golpea con el puño la muralla.

-¿Por qué dejaste de luchar?... moyashi...

-Todo se oscurece a mi alrededor,  
ya no logro sentir,  
los latidos de tu corazón.

Todo en lo que algunas vez creí, desapareció.  
Todo lo que alguna vez amé, acaba de morir.

Esperanzas, ya no tengo,  
el camino se ha cubierto,  
mis manos te han soltado,  
has caído,  
al abismo,  
lo más profundo,  
el beso más profundo,  
no logré salvar.

-Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió llorar.

continuará...


	5. Perdiéndonos

Capítulo 6 "Perdiéndonos"...

Kanda se quedó solo en el cuarto, con Allen, muerto.

-Que se saca con decir que las cosas pudieron ser diferentes... el orgullo lo había alejado de quine más quería.

Perdiéndote,  
fue la única forma,  
de darme cuenta,  
de mi gran error.

Allen seguía llorando y el paisaje había cambiado nuevamente.

Unas ruinas, un gran lago rojo y muchos lamentos.

-Kanda, llévame, no quiero estar aquí, por favor, ¡responde!- grita.

Los ojos del samurai se abrieron de golpe. Juraría que escuchó a Allen gritar... pero eso era imposible.

Retiró el pañuelo blanco de su rostro, y se soprendió de lo que vio... eran lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de los ojos del albino. Se acercó hasta sus labios y los rozó levemente.

-Moyashi... regresa.

-Allen, ¿no vas a cumplir tu promesa?- dice un hombre a sus espaldas.

-Mana, ya no me quedan fuerzas.

-Tu fuerzas, reside dentro de ti, no estás solo en esto.

-Mana, me siento perdido, atrapado dentro del cristal.

-Tú eres yo- habla el espejo que apareció frente a sus ojos.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Tuviste la oportunidad de vencerme y no lo hiciste, sólo te queda un camino.

-¿Cuál?

-Quedarte aquí, por la etternidad.

-Te derrotaré y volveré.

-Y, ¿qué harás?

-Inocencia, activate- grita- su brazo no responde.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Moyashi, abre los ojos.

El cristal con doble ilusión,  
entorpece mi camino,  
me aleja de ti,  
siendo que tú,  
eres lo más importante que tengo,  
el único que me queda,  
¿cómo pude ser tan ciego?  
y ahora,  
contra el tiempo,  
intento regresar,  
sólo para volver a escuchar,  
esas palabras que nos unieron.

Kanda activa a mugen y le hace un corte en el pecho a Allen. La sangre chorreba y una poderosa luz emergió, envolviendo el cuerpo del peliblanco.

Allen cayó al suelo por el agudo dolor en su pecho.

El espejo se trizó en dos, saliendo dentro de él la figura de un hombre con alas negras. Se acercó al exorcista, lo abrazó.

-Es hora de volver... moyashi.

La luz cesó. Aparecieron los hermanos Lee y Komui hacia presión en el pecho de Allen para detener la hemorragia.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Kanda?- le reprocha Lenalee.

Un profundo silencio que fue cortado por las ambigüas palabras del samurai.

-Él volverá- al decir esto sale de la habitación dejando a los dos hermanos muy confundidos.

-Kanda... susurra Allen que estaba siendo abrazado por esa figura angelical.

-¿Ahora me crees?- le dice.

-Sí, ahora puedo volver- una lágrima recorre su mejilla.

El espejo explotó, esparciendo pedazos de cristal por todas partes. Algunos de esos cristales, rozaron la piel del exorcista y cortaron levemente.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, entregándose a ese calor que lo envolvía, parecía que todo hubiera sido un sueño, un mal sueño...

-Allen abre sus ojos- ¿qué me pasó?- preguntaba.

-Allen-kun, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te duele nada?- preguntaba Lenalee llorando.

-Estoy bien- dice sonriendo.

-Estabas muerto, se supone que estabas muerto.

-Estaba atrapado en una dimensión, mi alma quedó atrapada en otro mundo.

-Debió ser por la inocencia que estaba atrapada en ese espejo- dijo Komui.

-Lo último que recuerdo fue que traspasé el espejo con mi arma anti-akuma y luego caí al suelo.

-Estoy muy contenta, Allen-kun- decía Lenalee.

-¿Dónde está Kanda?- pregunta el peliblanco.

-Debe de estar en su habitación, iré a buscarlo- salió la chica de la enfermería.

Corriendo por los pasillos, iba la joven, contenta, con una sonrisa en el rostro, que hace mucho había perdido... llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Kanda y tocó.

No obtuvo respuesta, entonces abrió la puerta- permiso Kanda- dice y entra- Allen ha... lo que encontró fue al samurai en el suelo con mugen fuertemente tomada en la mano.

-Kanda- se acerca a él... ¿qué pasa?... abre los ojos, Allen ha despertado, lo que dijiste fue cierto, tienes que ir a verlo- le decía al borde del llanto.

Un dolor en el pecho de Allen lo intranquilizó... era un dolor extraño, como que hubiera perdido algo especial... como si hubiera dejado algo atrás... fue algo inexplicable a las palabras... pero no a las lágrimas...

-Allen-kun- decía Komui.

Allen no podía dejar de llorar, entonces el recuerdo fugaz de ese ángel, esos cabellos azules, esos ojos impenetrables, esa piel que calzaba perfectamente con él... fue Kanda... dijo para llorar desconsoladamente.

Lenalee en ese momento entró a la enfermería y le avisó a su hermano que efectivamente, Kanda, no estaba respirando...

Revisó su piel y tenía unas magulladuras, sangraban poco... había cambiado de lugar.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy el cristal sombreante.

-Ahora no tienes a ese espejo para que te proteja.

-No lo necesito, ahora ya estás aquí. Él pudo salir de este mundo, pero no quiere decir que esté completamente a salvo.

-¿Qué intentas decirme?

-Un fragmento, está incrustado en su corazón, así que de todas formas volverá, si ese fuese su deseo- la luz desapareció.

Perdiéndonos,  
soltando nuestros lazos,  
sacrificando los restos,  
recuperando el aliento,  
derramando lágrimas amargas,  
regresando al tormento equivalente.

Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido  
que estoy desesperado según mis latidos  
no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor

y antes de perder de vista mi camino  
quiero mirarte un poco y soñar que el destino  
es junto a ti mi amor

Quédate un segundo aquí a hacerme compañía  
y quédate tantito mas quiero sentirte mía  
y abrázame….. y abrázame….y abrázame… y abrázame…

Hoy me he dado cuenta que no había sentido  
tanto miedo antes, que yo no decido  
que Dios lo hace mejor

Dame una razón para quedarme  
yo no quiero tu compasión quiero que estés conmigo  
hasta que me haya ido  
y abrázame…y abrázame….y abrázame….y abrázame….

Dame una razón para quedarme

Tienes que saber que es lo ultimo que pido  
que estoy desesperado según mis latidos  
no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor.

continuará...


	6. El fragmento

Capítulo 7 "El fragmento"

Kanda no respira, Kanda no respira, es lo único que cabía en la mente de Allen- es mi culpa, yo lo hice, lo maté- decía.

-No, no es verdad- le decía Lenalee.

-Kanda...- susurraba Allen.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer nii-san?

-Esperar, no podemos entrar en su mente, habrá que esperar a ver qué sucede- decía Komui.

-No, no puedo simplemente esperar, podría quedar atrapado en ese mundo, mientras yo... debe haber alguna manera- se intenta levantar de la cama.

-¿Qué pasará si te enfermas nuevamente?- le dijo Lenalee pegándole una bofetada al albino- ¿qué pasaría?, dímelo.

-Soy el único que puedo salvar a Kanda, ¿no lo entiendes?, todo esto es por mi culpa.

-Es por la inocencia, no por ti.

-No, la inocencia necesita un cuerpo, debo regresar.

-No no lo hagas- gritaba la joven.

-Debo hacerlo porqué yo... porqué yo lo quiero- grita. Jamás me lo podría perdonar. De nuevo ese dolor que no lo dejaba en paz- se lleva una mano a su pecho.

Los ojos iban perdiendo visibilidad, las manos quedaban sin fuerzas, un grito ensordecedor salió del interior de Allen y cayó al suelo.

-Allen-kun.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

Mucha agua cristalina, arena blanca, árboles que daban sombra.

-Regresaste- dijo una voz.

-Yo debo derrotarte.

-Aún cuando de verdad murieras en el intento.

-Sí, aún a costo de mi vida, déjalo a él.

-¿Tanto así lo amas?

-Eso no te concierne.

-Lo amas, no quieres exponerlo a ninguna clase de peligro.

-Cállate.

Una luz envolvió el cuerpo de Allen, y salieron de su espalda una alas, una blanca y una negra, y en su cuello, una cruz, negra. Una espada que se encontraba atada fuertemente con cintas negras, la tomó y atravesó la barrera.

El camino, cambiaba repentinamente, a veces era muy verde y otras veces de tierra...

Kanda caminaba, buscando alguna pista sobre el dichoso "cristal sombreante".

El fragmento que está dentro del corazón del exorcista, atravesaba hasta el otro lado, desgarrando el órgano y provocando a su vez, que mientras volara, dejara un leve chubasco de sangre.

-¿Sabes lo que ahora pasará?

-No.

-Si el fragmento atraviesa por completo tu corazón, no morirás tan sólo aquí, jamás podrás despertar.

-Ya te lo dije, libera a Kanda.

-En esos momentos el samurai abrió los ojos.

No le gustó nada lo que vio al despertarse. La blanca pared de la enfermería.

-Ese moyashi, ¿qué pretende?- dice levantándose.

-Ya hice lo que me pediste, ahora deberás pagar el precio de tu deseo.

El cristal estaba a unos centímetros del otro lado del corazón de Allen.

-Lo pagaré- dice con convicción- Mana, te acuerdas de la promesa... no la he olvidado, debo seguir luchando, lo que cueste, a costa de todo.

Por fuera, el cuerpo de Allen estaba helado, sin respiración o signos vitales.

Empuñó fuertemente la espada y atravesó el velo que lo separaba de una corriente de aire. El verdadero espejo se trizó.

-¿Cómo supiste?...

-No puedo dejar de luchar, es una promesa- cae al suelo.

El cuerpo de afuera, convulsiona y cesa...

-¿Qué pasará ahora?...

-Todo lo que rodeaba ese gran escenario, se rompió como fragil cristal...

-Moyashi...

Los oscuros ojos del samurai se encontraron con los turbios del exorcita.

-Kanda... ¿estás bien?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, no debiste hacerlo, podrías haber quedado atrapado en esa dimensión.

-Lo se, pero era mi deseo.

-¿Deseo?

-El espejo se rompió, al igual que el fragmento dentro de mi corazón- toce y sus manos quedan manchadas.

-No puedes morir.

-Ese era el precio, ya no hay nada que hacer.

-Sí, hay mucho que hacer- lo toma del rostro y le besa los labios.

-Entonces, sentimos lo mismo, me alegra- dice débilmente...

Abrázame, ya no me queda mucho tiempo a mi favor... el reloj ha dado la vuelta y el destino está cumpliendo su designio...

Allen cierra lentamente sus ojos...

El día que tanto había temido, llegó, entre sus brazos estaba muriendo la persona a quien más amaba y no podía aceptarlo...

-Moyashi, Allen...

-Qué gusto escuchar mi nombre de tus labios, Yuu- dice suavemente el albino- lo siento... unas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-Por causarte tamaño dolor, por no poder estar contigo como tantas veces soñé, por no poder escuchar mi nombre de tus labios- susurraba.

-Unos hilillos de sangre, salían de los labios de Allen...

-Por no decirte, te amo, Yuu- exhala y se duerme.

-Yo también, te amo, Allen- dice, besando sus labios, rozando sus cabellos con sus dedos...

fin.


End file.
